totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: Paradise Beach
Ya First comment. Anyways, I loved the chappy. Well written ShadowGeoff. My favs must be Aquamara and Kat for no reason XD! Hope to get a new chapter soon. =D - Lindsaysbiggestfan Nice! =) Owenandheatherfan Is ' 00:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Lindsay and Owenandheatherfan! I think I'm working with a nice cast here. =D Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 01:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You sure are. I having a feeling that either Aquamara and Redd will end up in a relationship, or the two will be mortal enemies. - Lindsaysbiggestfan It's one of the two... Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 02:17, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Got my money on enimies. :P 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 22:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I hope it turns out to be a relationship. It would be kinda cute =P - Lindsaysbiggestfan One of you is right, the other wrong.=P The next chapter should be up by Saturday. Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 22:58, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Nice Challenge idea. "magic"'s elimination wasn't that surprising. Liked it alot. - Lindsaysbiggestfan Thanks, Lindsay. "Magic"'s elimination was planned for a while now, and don't worry, there will be more shocking ones later on. Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 02:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It is kinda hard to tell if Aquamara and Redd are friends are not. Just will need to keep on reading. =) - Lindsay Wow, just read the new chapter now! Magic was great! Though got eliminated. :/ 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 15:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) XD I did my best to make Magic hilarious. Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 15:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Team Female keeps winning? Vanessa would be proud. 'WARNING: This user has a 100% '' 11:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) IKR? I wonder if she'll say anything about Team Amazon. I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 23:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I love this story! Sorry it took forever to tell you how much I love it but I have been worked like a dog. Anyway I love TDPB! My favorite characters are Lana (She's so emotionless it makes me want to get to know her more), Jania (She's sweet, she's shy, she's smart, she loves the earth and she is purple!), Rosi (gotta love the crazy girl!), Jena (awesome character that I talk more about) and Franz (you tell Perci!) I also like Redd and Aquamaria. They interact great with each other but I feel bad that she ruined his friendship with Jania. I love Jena. She is sneaky and mischevious. She is like an evil Hedda! And her diary entry was to die for! N is funny sometimes. I think Kat and Evi are good as couple but their not really connecting you know. Love between two people is really a story. It has a begging, it has conflict and drama, adventure, mood and an ending either good or bad. And they haven't had that (Not to be critical). Though they could Kamron and Ariana are really sweet but sadly short. I could see them sharing stories about their life and why they now act the way they do. I could see Ariana being sad as she told about how she dressed as a child and how people made her feel so stupid and lame including her older sister and then she starts to sniffle. And them Kamron tells her she isn't stupid and tells her how beautiful she is. XD I just love romance. I did notice that in Ariana's bio she said she dressed like pizza. I don't know cause I haven't read it but didn't Sunshine dress as pizza in Total Drama Wiki Elemntary? XD I don't like Perci. Not only is he a bully but he is just a thug with no scheming skills at all (unlike Jena). But I would feel bad if he lost and his family became poor. Luther seem a little forgotten. I'm sorry if I seemed to critical. Overall I love the story and can't wait for a new chapter! The characters are memoriable, the story is funny and well written and the references are great! Hiding Oreos in her bra. 02:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I made you feel kind of bad for not posting the comment. Anyway, thanks for the commentary. I was thinking the same thing for Katt and Evi, and decided to have them get some more story. I haven't read Total Wikia Elementary, so I guess it was just a coincidence. XD Yeah, the thing is Perci and Jena are two different types of antagonist. Perci is the evil bully type, and Jena is more of the clever intelligent type. Thanks for reading my first compeition story and commenting! :D I'll be sure to read TDWTH! I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 21:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) woah, took me a while to read chapter 5, but it was hilarious! XD 'Big O-ette Is ' 04:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, O-ette! *is calling you what it says in your siggy* =D I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 20:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You did not make me feel bad. I'm glad that Katt and Evi are rethinking things and I'm interested to see how Perci will step up his starategy. And that was so sweet of Kameron to miss her so much! Love is sweet like that. I think that if you can find happiness in love and keep that happiness no matter all the problems we face you will be happy even if you don't have a million dollars. Hiding Oreos in her bra. 03:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the nice comment, Rhonda. Kamron quitting for Ariana was written to be one of the more romantic parts of the story. Katt and Evi are going to rethink things soon, so I hope you look forward to it! :D I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 06:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Aww man, N was one of my fav's! D: 'Big O-ette Is ' 17:27, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I knew some people liked him, but I didn't know what to do with him. :( I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 18:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I understand. One character in Total Drama Cafeteri a will be eliminated because I don't know what to do with him :P And Rosi vs. Franz vs. Aquamara was epic. xD (short... but epic :P) --'Big O-ette Is ' 01:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC) XD IKR? Now I'm wondering which character... :P My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 02:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it will be a surprise. And he will be eliminated in chapter... 4. :D But which one? ;) 'Big O-ette Is ' 04:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) OMFG, I just read chapter 8! Rosi? As an undercover cop? O_O Loved Chapter 8, my favorite by FAR. :D 'Big O-ette Is ''' 16:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC)